Known in the art are various compounds inhibiting the reproduction of the virus of human immune deficiency. The most effective among the known compounds is 3'-azido-3'-dideoxythymidine (AZT) (Mitsuya, et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A., 1985, 82, 7096-7100; M. A. Fischl, et al, New England J. Medicine, 1987, 317, 185-191; and D. D. Richman, et al, New England J. Medicine, 1987, 317, 192-197), incorporated herein by reference.
The molecular mechanism of the effect of AZT comprises its diffusion inside cells infected with the virus of human immune deficiency. Thereafter, it is subjected to triphosphorylation and specifically blocks the synthesis of a DNA catalyzed by a reverse transcriptase which is coded by the virus of human immune deficiency. However, AZT inhibits reproduction of the virus of human immune deficiency not in all types of human cells which is apparently associated with different degrees of conversion of AZT into AZT 5'-triphosphate (AZTTP). AZT is a toxic substance which mainly affects hemopoiesis and the activity of the central nervous system.
Other 3'-azido-2',3'-dideoxynucleosides with bases: cytosine (AzC), adenine (AzA) and guanine (AzG) also exhibit an inhibiting activity in reproduction of the virus of human immune deficiency, though less clearly pronounced as compared to AZT.